The present invention relates generally to the field of substance extraction devices and, more particularly, to a vacuum device for extraction, and assessment, of a substance from a source.
In accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, this invention, in one aspect, relates to a vacuum device and method for extraction of a substance from a source, such as a fluid source. The vacuum device includes an upper member that may be selectively, and operably, connected to a lower member. The upper member defines a bottom opening, and has a vacuum pump in fluid communication with the bottom opening. The vacuum pump is selectively coupled to an energy source. The lower member defines an inner cavity, a first opening, and a second opening, the inner cavity in communication with the first opening and the second opening. An elastic membrane defining an interior cavity is disposed in the inner cavity of the lower member and is coupled to the first opening of the lower member.
In use; the second opening of the lower member is placed in selective fluid communication with the fluid source, and the lower member is selectively coupled to the upper member such that the vacuum pump is electrically coupled to the energy source and the bottom opening of the upper member is in sealed contact with the first opening of the lower member. Thus, the vacuum pump may be placed in fluid communication with the interior cavity defined by the elastic membrane.
The membrane is movable from a first relaxed position, in which the exterior surface of the membrane is in contact with an inner surface of the inner cavity of the lower member proximate the second opening of the lower member, to a second operative position, in which portions of the membrane proximate the second opening are drawn away from the inner surface of the inner cavity and toward the first opening of the lower member so that a fluid cavity, in communication with the second opening of the lower member, is defined. The membrane moves from the first relaxed position to the second operative position upon application of vacuum to the interior cavity due to the actuation of the vacuum pump so that vacuum is applied to the second opening of the lower member.